Sonic: A highschool story
by atruj2
Summary: As highschool begins, Tails plans to tell Sonic his true feelings, but avoids them. How will he tell him? How will he react? Keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction. Please R &R (: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, as you can see this is my first story and the pairings contain sontails, shadamy, knuxrouge, and more along the way.**

Chapter 1- introduction

_Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnggggg_. Monday. _Rrrrrrriiiinnnnnnnggggg_. First day of high school. _Rrrriiin_-. Young golden fox Miles, as his friends call him Tails, rolled over his bed trying to prop himself up. He immediately got dressed and went to his kitchen, where Sonic was still asleep on his couch. That's right, sonic and Tails are roommates. Sonic decided to move into Tail's home. Anyways, Tails continued to walk to the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs. Before Tails was even done with the breakfast, Sonic stood up, smelling the aroma of cooked food on the plates.

"Morning sleepyhead" Tails said. Sonic just stared at the food on the table.

"Are you planning on eating two plates?" Sonic asked. Tails let out a small chuckle.

"No silly, I made us breakfast. Come and eat before it gets cold" replied Tails. Before Tails would take a bite, Sonic was already finished.

"Tails, did I ever tell you that your so cu-" Sonic cut himself off there.

"So what?" Asked Tails.

"So cunning, yeah cunning" Sonic said. Tails was confused.

"How am I cunning?" He asked.

"Well, you snuck to the kitchen without making a sound" Sonic said.

"Oh thanks" Tails said as he checked his watch. It read 7:36.

"Oh no were gonna be late" said Tails paranoid. He was never late, and he never wanted to, but would this be his first time?

"Tails relax. Did you forget who I am? I'm the fastest thing alive. We won't be late" Sonic reassured him. And with out questions, Sonic scooped the little fox and ran to the door. The bus almost left but they reached it in time. The backseats were filled with the jocks and cheerleaders. Suddenly Sonic heard a noise.

"Hey sonic sit over here" it was Knuckles, one of Sonic's friends along with Amy and Rouge, Knuckle's girlfriend. Tails was shy, but Sonic nudged him over there. And as soon as he sat down, his phone fell out of his backpack. Amy picked it up for him.

"Is this yours?" She asked, holding the phone. It was no ordinary phone. Tails decided to Oomph it up a bit. He put some gadgets on it to make it modernized.

"Yeah it is" Tails replied. Amy then spoke again.

"Whats your phone number? Do maybe I can text you later" she said.

Tails just sat there confused.

"What's texting?" He asked. Amy's mouth opened wide.

"You don't know what texting is?" She asked. Tails let out a subtle nod.

"There's no time right now. We're here already" Tails said, as the bus doors opened. "_I_ _don't_ _think_ _I'll_ _make_ _it_ _through_ _this_ _year_" he thought as he stepped out the bus.

**Sorry I ended it earlier but I will get the next chapter up soon. Please rate and review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I'm back and now it is time for chapter two.**

**Sonic characters are owned by SEGA**

Chapter 2-classes

Tails arrived at the front door and then pulled out his schedule.

"What do you have first?" Asked Sonic. "I have Algebra ll".

"Me too" replied Tails. Sonic gave his signature grin. Tails blushed a Deep Red. As Sonic left, Knuckles came in.

"Tails, are you what I think you are?" Asked Knuckles. Tails started to tear up.

"Okay okay I admit it. I'm gay okay you don't have to make fun of me" he said as he let out small sobs. Knuckles comforted him.

"I'm not gonna make fun of you. I'm not like that. And I see you like Sonic" he said. Tails shook his head.

" No Knuckles, I don't like him. I Love Him. When he started talking to me after last year's Valentines Day, I felt lonely, and he came by. And when he stared at me with his eyes, my heart raced and I blushed and I tried to toughen up. I can't help it and he lives with me which makes things more awkward" Tails replied, as the bell rang.

"Okay get to class, you'll be late" Knuckles said, as he left the conversation. Tails head to his first class. As he opened the door, Sonic was waving his hand and pointing at an empty desk next to him. Tails walked to the desk and before sitting down, he saw Rouge and Knuckles kissing. Tails just ignored that as the teacher went to the back.

"Okay you two knock it off" he said, as Knuckles and Rouge let out a small sigh.

"Class welcome to Algebra Two" he said. "My name is Bolt the Monkey, but call me Bolt. I don't like the Mr. Thingy" said Bolt. Tails stood up and walked to Bolt's desk and placed an apple.

"Teachers pet" coughed An ebony hedgehog by the name of Shadow. Sonic slapped Shadow in the arm. The bell rang after a while and all the students closed their books and left the class room. Sonic went by Tails to talk to him.

"Um Tails, You don't have to worry" he said.

"Worry about what?" Asked Tails nervously.

"Knuckles told me" he replied. Tails's heart stopped. "_Why would you_ _tell_ _him?! I trusted you_" he thought.

"It's okay Tails I know how you feel" Sonic said.

"How is it okay?! I don't think it's oka-"

"I'm bi" Sonic said. Tails was shocked. He didn't know Sonic liked both guys AND girls.

"Let's get to class, I got Physics next and you have English" said Tails.

"Okay catch you later" said Sonic. Tails couldn't think of what would happen at home. But before he could ask, he went to his next class.

What did you guys think? Is it getting good? Im sorry it was short. next chapter will be long i guess. I hope it does and I would appreciate it if you reviewed. It makes me happy (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I told ya I was gonna post the new chapter. Well here you go, I wasn't able to make this chapter long. Enjoy though.**

Chapter 3-Dreams

Tails arrived at his physics class where he met Wave and the teacher was...was... DR. EGGMAN?!

"What are you doing here Eggman?" Asked Tails.

"It is now Mr. Eggman. I got my teaching degree. I am your physics teacher" replied Mr. Eggman. Tails quietly walked to his seat. You see, after his last scheme when he was planning to destroy both Sonics with the Time Eater, he decided to get his teaching degree. And now he was Tails physics teacher. How embarrassing.

"Can anyone tell me the first law of motion?" Asked Eggman. Only Tails and Wave raised their hands, and Eggman picked Wave.

"An object in motion tends to stay in motion" she answered. Tails scoffed.

"You are correct"said Eggman. "Who can tell me what inertia is?" Tails whipped his hand in the air.

"I may not explain inertia though I may present it" said Tails. Eggman gave him a 'continue' look.

"You see, I have a cookie, my credit card and a glass of milk. As I put the credit card on top of the glass, and the cookie on top of the credit card, I would simply pull the credit card fast enough the cookie wouldn't stay with the card. It would fall in the glass of milk" answered Tails. Eggman and the class applauded. Everyone except Wave.

"Excellent presentation Mr. Prower" said Eggman. Tails proceeded by taking a seat.

"Alright I brought a movie for us to watch, but I don't mind if you fall asleep. It's very interesting" he said. He then put the movie in the DVD player and shut the lights. Pretty soon, Tails eyes were getting heavy and in two seconds, he was fast asleep, dreaming steadily.

Tails slowly woke up but not in the classroom, in a field, full of beautiful flowers. There were roses, daisies, petunias, and even he had his eye on a buttercup. He ran to it noticing Sonic asleep. He was sound asleep and even the loudest sound wouldn't wake him up. He then pulled the magnificent flower, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Whatcha doing there buddy?" Sonic asked. Tails was reluctant on answering his question. Instead, Sonic got closer, as Tails saw his Emerald eyes, and immediately began blushing. He couldn't help resisting and he began to speak.

"Umm Sonic I've been wanting to say something, only I can't tell you" he said. But before he would even get to say what he wanted, he felt warm, soft lips pressed against him. Sonic was too close he could feel Tails heart beat fast with his own chest. Tails blushed again.

"How long did you feel this way about me? Asked Sonic. Tails smiled and wouldn't say.

"Or do I have to get the words outa you" he said as he began tickling the young vulpine. Tails then used one of his tail to surrender.

"Alright alright. I guess, long enough" Tails replied. Just when he was going to kiss Sonic again, he heard a bell, and at an instance, he woke up.

"Alright class, that's lunch" said Eggman as he stepped out of the classroom. Tails stood up and he saw Sonic holding Knuckles hand!? Sonic cocked his head as he saw Tails, with a tear in his eye and ran away from him.

"Tails, get back here"yelled sonic worried.

Tails didn't believe it. Knuckles was gay?! He couldn't believe he used Tails to get to Sonic. Just thinking of his name made him even more sad. He went to the outside of the building, were no one was out there.

**Oh god Sonic what have you done? Tails so heartbroken now :'(**

**Please R and R and I might** **need some new characters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, sorry I didn't post the new chapter last week, I got grounded and couldn't finish it. So here it is and this is before chapter 3**

Chapter 4- Classes( sonics POV)

I barely arrived at my English class, and I see knuckles there, pointing to an empty seat. I take the seat and pull out my notebook.

"Welcome to English class. My name is Ms. Pulaski. I will be your favorite teacher I hope" she said, and with that, she pulled out a tray with tin foil, and I began sniffing the air.

"I baked some fresh pastries for us today, I hope there not a nuisance. If you would like one, come up row by row. First was Knuckles's row, followed by my row, all the way to the last row. So I slowly put his notebook away.

"Mmmph" was all Knuckles said as Sonic replied differently.

"Wow these are delicious. What are they?" I asked.

"There called Croissants" she replied with a smile. I shoved the croissant in my mouth.

The bell suddenly rang much to my dismay. Everyone leaves except me.

"Uh Ms. Pulaski, I was wondering if I can have another croissant" I said.

"Sure go ahead" she said as I grabbed one of the scrumptious treat.

"Ey Sonic" said knuckles. I went by him and started talking to him.

"Ey what's up?" I asked. He attempted to steal my croissant. As I cocked my head to the Physics room, I see Tails eyes watery. He then runs out of the room.

"Tails get back here" I cry out. He wouldn't stop as he headed toward the front door. I rushed to the door and opened it, and all I see is Tails sobbing his eyes out.

"Why why why?" I hear him yell and see him punch himself. I quietly approach him.

"I can't believe you two are a couple" he said. I lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You were holding his hand. I saw it all" he replied. I knew he got it all wrong.

"No he wasn't, he tried to steal my dessert. If I can tell you the person I love, I couldn't tell you" I answered.

"Then who is i..." He asked before I interrupted him. I carefully placed my lips onto his gentle ones.

" I figured you loved me. It was obvious when you blushed. And plus, I knew you stole my heart. And knuckles isn't gay. He's dating Rouge" I say. He starts to smile.

"I love you" I hear him say, and with nothing to say, I pull him to my chest, as I can feel my heart, as he's pressed against it.

"I think we should get inside" I say as he nods.

**Arrrgggghhh I'm doing a lousy job aren't I? Eh I'll put up the new chapter as soon as I can**


End file.
